OC's for Teen Wolf One Shots
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: Okay, so this is a collection of one shots I have done for the lovely show 'Teen Wolf'. The first chapter is just a brief overview of the OC's that I'm using because I personally feel that Derek, Stiles and Isaac all deserve love! So, hope you like! Oh and I don't own anyone apart from my OC's. Enjoy :)


[Right so this is a sort of message thing. This part is just a bit of information on each of my OC's and what they look like and the rest. I just want to put this up at the top and then go onto the one shot so it doesn't take up space in the one shot. Do** NOT** take this as what their total characterization is at. This may change and this is only** brief**, you need to read the one shots to get the full true, 3-D effect of each character, so **DO NOT** judge on just this _please_. If you've read some of the one shots already, you'll see that the characters are slightly different from what is said here. This is **old**.

**Hybrids: witch/angel** – a person who has the powers of both a witch with the addition of angel wings due to their angel blood.

Although they excel in specific types of magic, they practice magic as a whole. They follow certain beliefs and unlike most do not have a set way of life as they like to follow according to their lives. All together they are almost invincible – combining all forces is almost like having an explosive waiting to tick.]

**Alec and Evangeline Lockwood** – the two 'head' witches/ shadow hunters, in werewolf terms they're like alphas, the end of their group. Have no blood related children of their own, godparents to Jace and Maia Evilyn, they are extremely powerful. They have been recruiting those with the same powers for years. While they both excel in powers beyond others, they have specifics that they are best at. While Evangeline's is light (wings of white light), Alec's is dark energy/ destruction (wings of darkness) similar to Aurelie's but his is purely centred on the powers of the dark while hers is less advanced.

**Maia Evilyn** – age 21, with dark red, fiery hair, that faded at the bottoms to a soft blonde, as if dip died - layered and fell around her shoulders in long, beautiful yet crazy curls that at times were hard to tame. She had sharp, fierce hazel/brown eyes that seemed to have dark flames when she get angry. She has scars on her cheek from a fight with a rogue werewolf. Intelligent and passionate, fire suits her well. She's stubborn, irrational, cocky and arrogant at times. She can be bossy and annoys the others at times. A control freak and super paranoid when it comes to her family. A witch and shadow hunter, she excels in all things that were explosive –fire, lava, plasma energy, kinetic energy etc. Her wings are wings of fire. Apart from Jace she has no other blood relatives. They were both taken in their godparents after their family were killed. They lost both their parents and younger brother, Logan, when they were brutally murdered and left to burn - Lives with Jace and godparents. Love interest/ boyfriend: Derek Hale.

**Jace Evilyn** – age 18, he has darker hair than Maia, it's a soft black and he has bright beautiful blue eyes. Intellectual yet laid back, he is less fiery and argumentative than his sister which allows him to think rationally. He excels in the magic of earth and sea. As opposed to Talise, his powers that are associated with the sea are that of ice. His wings appear as a faded light, very pale green although the colour changes and sometimes looks as transparent as ice.

**Aurelie Birch** – age 17, she has black hair which is long, layered and feathered with red highlights, and she has piercing green eyes. Expressive, artsy and creative with a darker and more mysterious side, her powers are those associated with darkness, spirits and dark magic. Impulsive. This gets her into trouble, she's one to use her powers to get what she wants. Can sometimes appear selfish and heartless when doing the right thing. Though she is not evil she excels in these areas, giving her blood-red/black wings. She lives with her mom, her parents are split up. Love interest: Jackson Whittemore.

**Talise Blackwood** – age 17, she has dark hair which is a lighter shade to Aurelie's and sometimes looks like a blue-black colour. It's curly and untameable. She's been known to have elfish features which give her a mischievous and impish look. While Maia is argumentative and Aurelie is expressive, Talise is mischievous, crazy, sarcastic when needs be and generally very bubbly, _too_ bubbly in fact. She's a lot to handle. People find her annoying and irritating. Her name, Talise, means 'beautiful waters' which suits her well given her quirky personality, she misbehaves like the teasing waters she controls. She excels in water related power, rain, storms, wind and the like. Her wings are a silvery blue. Lives with her mom, dad and her baby sister – Kiara (she's only ten). Love interest: Stiles Stilinski.

**Lyla Brooke** – age 17, her appearance is something that shocks people. Her eyes are a violet/blue colour which were at first black. Has a wicked and haunting smile with unnerving eyes. She scares people. Lyla is the most quiet and reserved. Unlike Maia who is fiery and passionate, unlike Aurelie who is expressive and unlike Talise who is who mischievous and impish, Lyla is reserved. Lyla has always been one to stay in the background because it's the best way to stay out of trouble. She is NOT shy. Her loyalty is one thing that is both a positive and a negative to some. She'd give her life for her friends. Anger is one emotions she feels often. She's very temperamental, her mood changes easily. She can be cynical and a pessimistic in her views. Stubborn and irrational when it comes to using her powers. Due to this her powers suit her well. Where her words fail her, her actions speak louder. She has the magical powers of invisibility and invulnerability. Through her powers of invisibility, the target does not recognize her when he or she focuses on her so she can sustain all forms of physical, magical, mental, spiritual damage and influence. This means that when targeted at she can make use of whatever they have tried to hurt her with and turn it against her enemies, as if making a poison. Her wings seem to be invisible, however they are outlined and have intricate patterns like a butterflies in a deep black which make them stand out. Lives with her aunt and uncle as her parents decided they couldn't be a part of the supernatural world – they leave her. Love interest: Isaac Lahey.

**Caleb Kingley** – age 19, has soft brown hair which is short unlike Jace's which is windswept. He has brown eyes and olive skin like Talise. He is as caring and protective as his group are although at times he feels like he doesn't know how to help. He can be angry yet passive and shy yet loud. He excels in powers of the mind, levitation, telekinesis, mind reading, mind control, flying and super strength. His magic is purely spirit, unlike Aurelie's which is do with the darker side – the dead and forces of darkness, his is to do with awareness, skill in senses, allowing him to have heightened senses. His wings are a violet fading to black at the tips colour. Lives with his aunt and uncle.


End file.
